


Nosy Friends are the Best Matchmakers

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, mentions of the daddy kink but it's brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Daichi visits the nearby café and falls for a cute barista, all the while Suga works at a café and falls for a new customer.





	Nosy Friends are the Best Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> This is for our home server Secret Santa turned New Year's Exchange!! My gift is for Moob, hope you like it!!!

Even though the kitchen door is only cracked open half-way, Koushi hears the conversation behind the counter very clearly. After he pulls out a tray of cupcakes and sets them on a cooling rack to- well, cool- he glances over his shoulder and is greeted by the sight of his coworkers staring pensively across the room.

Makki bites his lips. “I’m going to need a moment,” he says, eyes trained on someone in particular. Koushi follows his gaze. The guy he assumes is in question wears a flannel winter jacket and hiking boots. He stays near the wall as he continues chat on the phone; at least he’s not one of the annoying customers who remains on their phone while ordering. Everyone working in restaurants or retail can attest to them.

“Please not a pumpkin space latte,” Mattsun groans, resting the palm of his hands on the metal counter. “I’m sick of those.”

“Nah,” Makki decides, tearing his eyes away from the customer. “He’s an old soul. Look at his clothes.”

"The clothes aren’t bad," the cafe fashion icon Mattsun the fashion icon pipes up. "They do give a sort of “dad” aura, especially with those boots although the dark wash jeans counteract the image."

“He’s probably a guy who usually carries cash because he doesn’t like credit cards very much,” Makki continues. “Just something about them he doesn’t dig. And he carries that cash in a weathered wallet. Won’t get a new one until his current one is literally falling apart at the seams.”

Mattsun lets out a low chuckle. After checking to make sure the oven is off, Koushi grabs a plastic bag of goodies he brought. He takes the out all three of them and places one in his apron pocket. He quickly walks over to his fellow coworkers, holding the accessories behind his back and a mischievous smile upon his face. Mattsun and Makki are instantly on guard.

“What’s it this time?” Mattsun dreads.

Koushi simply moves his hands from behind his back to in front of his chest, twirling two headbands between his fingers.

Mattsun and Makki simultaneously let out a sigh of defeat. They long ago discovered fighting against Koushi's devious plans did not help in the long run. Or the short run. Sugawara Koushi is a man full of determination and it’s no wonder why he’s one of the assistant managers.

“Who wants the elf hat headband and who wants the Christmas tree tinsel one?” Koushi asks, looking back and forth between the two.

“I call the elf,” Mattsun says, reaching out to take his new festive accessory. Makki wordlessly gives a shrug as he takes the remaining one. “Aren’t you wearing one, Suga?”

“I am!” Koushi gleefully says. He reaches into his apron pocket and his hand emerges holding a Santa hat headband. He places it on his head and grins. “Now smile or you’ll be on the naughty list!”

“I’m already on the naughty list, may as well go all out,” Mattsun remarks. Makki snorts.

Koushi swats Mattsun’s arm. “We have customers in here,” he reminds them, nodding his head to the already served customers sitting inside to keep from the cold, some of their regulars, and to the standing customer who’s still on the phone. "Don't reference your kinks, even indirectly."

"Who said that's what I meant?" Mattsun counters. "Could've been talking about pranks or memes."

"We all know you weren't just talking about memes and pranks," Koushi scoffs.

“How long will he be on?” Makki complains, attention returning to the new customer still on the phone. “I need my guesses confirmed officially.”

“When were they unofficially confirmed?”

“When they popped in my head, of course.”

Koushi's well versed to Makki’s guessing game. The three of them have worked together for around two years, all working part-time while balancing graduate school. Koushi knows that it'll take a while for him to become a teacher and he doesn't want to waste time but rather rack up some money by himself instead of taking loans.

“What’s your prognosis?” he asks, examining the customer. He turned his back to the counter, pose slightly aggravated. Koushi assumes his phone call isn’t going well.  

"Well," Makki begins, sharing a mischievous look with Mattsun. "I don't know if we get to share that information with festive headband givers."

"Oh please," Koushi rolls his eyes. "Maybe you don't want to share secrets with someone that's not your new boyfriend~"

Makki offers a lazy grin, though the flush on his cheeks matches his hair quite nicely. "Nah, it's fun just to see you get annoyed," he claims, leaning against Mattsun's side.

Mattsun ignores his own pink cheeks when flashing a smirk. "Doubt your own abilities so much, Suga? Try and size him up yourself."

Koushi accepts the challenge and leans against the counter. "Obviously some kind of gay," he decides. "Look at those boots, only a gay in need of fashion help wears those, although they're kind of endearing. The rest of his look cancels out the possible chance of any hetero vibes."

Makki snorts and leans against Mattsun's side. Mattsun doesn't waste a beat, slinking an arm around Makki's waist.

The customer appears to be finished with his phone call, shoulders revealing a heavy sigh just emitted. He turns around and the first thing Mattsun registers is damn, look at those cheekbones.

Makki lets out a low whistle only audible by his coworkers. "Hello Daddy," he murmurs, Mattsun chuckling and Koushi raising his eyebrows.

"If he's straight, it will be the saddest moment of my life," Koushi says. "Aside from when I realized I ran out of hot sauce before a meal."

The customer slides his phone into his pocket, rubbing his neck, before approaching the counter.

"Hey Suga, you should take care of this one," Mattsun says. "I think Makki and I should check on the cupcakes."

"They're done," Koushi says, not taking his eyes off of the customer. "On the counter, cooling."

"Then we'll prepare the decorations," Mattsun replies. "Have fun with your new Daddy."

Koushi waves them off as the two snicker. "In a few minutes, the cookies should be ready to put on the display," he calls out as the door swings close.

The customer finally approaches the counter, eyes scanning the colorful chalk menu above on the walls.

"Hello sir, welcome to Jugs! Are you ready to order?" Koushi politely asks, taking a step in front of the cash register.

"Yes, a large black coffee to go,"  the man says, peeking at the menu. "A really large coffee and a  sesame bagel, please."

"Would you like that toasted and to go?" Koushi asks, not bothering to lift his eyes from the tapping in the order.

"Yes, and cream cheese."

Koushi added that to the order. "Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, sir," Koushi says, glancing up to the customer. "So we know what to call when your order is ready."

"Oh, yeah." The man rubs his neck sheepishly. "Daichi." He hands over the correct sum of money as payment and slides a few yen into the tip jar. Koushi likes this man even more.

He hopes he isn't overstepping his boundaries when he says, "From that phone call over there, looks like you really need some coffee."

Daichi chuckles. "You could say that," he agrees, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket. "My coworker keeps trying to set me up with some delivery guy, claiming I've been single forever... which technically is true." He mutters under his breath, "Bokuto can't take a hint. Good thing it's my day off."

Koushi holds a pokerface but internally cheers. He already got a relationship status and a gay confirmation without even having to ask! "Annoying coworkers are the worst, aren't they?" he says as the kitchen doors open and Makki walks out with a tray of freshly baked cookies. Koushi is too enthralled by the customer to chide Makki for setting up the cookies a few minutes too soon. Makki always was impatient when it came to setting up the display, he wanted to place the treats just minutes after they're finished baking.

"Rude Suga," he chimes. "We haven't tried setting you up with someone in ages!"

"You also admit you were listening to our conversation?" Koushi replies, washing his hands.

"That seems irrelevant," Makki says, opening the glass display before setting the tray beside it. Suga scoffs and picks up a coffee cup, scribbling down Daichi's name.

"Strongly disagree. Case in point. Daichi-san, this is Makki, Thing 1." He uses his pen to point at Makki. He waves with a cookie in hand.

"Hello!" he cheerfully says. "Suga is quite single, hit him up."

Daichi flushes a light pink while Koushi rolls his eyes. "You shut up," he orders to Makki, who only smirks in response as he continues putting up cookies. "I'm sorry about him, he means well."

"It's alright," Daichi says, still blushing.

Koushi pushes the sesame bagel into the toaster while Makki doesn't accept defeat so easily.

"So Daichi-san, you like the headbands?" Makki swishes his head back and forth, showing the shiny Christmas tree and jingle bells. "Suga's idea. He loves the holidays. You can't date him if you don't like the holidays.

"The holidays are a great time of year," Daichi agrees, resting his hands on the counter, leaning forward casually. "My coworkers like to decorate my desk the day after Halloween. If I even think about clearing it, they add more."

"It's never too soon," Makki claims.

"Just the other day you were complaining about stores playing Christmas music during November," Koushi comments.

"This is also irrelevant," Makki says. Once finished plating all the cookies in the display, he tucks the tray under his arm. "Get him, tiger," he whispers with a smirk splayed across his lips. Suga gives him an unamused look, though his eyes betray him. "Go back to the kitchen before your boyfriend causes another icing bag to explode."

Makki snorts and returns to the kitchen. Koushi faces Daichi. "Sorry about that."

"I'm used to far worse," Daichi replies. "I don't mind."

The toaster goes off far too soon for Koushi's liking. He fetches the bagel, slides it in the waxy paper bag with a tube of cream cheese, and seals the top with a sticker of the cafe logo. Placing it on the counter beside the register, Koushi grabs a top for the to-go coffee cup. Before he loses his nerve, he grabs his marker and scribbles a note.

"Here you go!" Koushi cheerfully says, sliding the items towards Daichi. "Please come back and have a splendid day!"

"Thank you," Daichi says, picking up the order. "Have a nice day too."

"Hope to see you back, Daddy-san."

Daichi pauses. "Huh?"

"DAICHI-SAN."

"Oh! Right. I thought I heard you say something else."

Koushi awkwardly laughs. "Have a nice day!"

Needless to say, Makki and Mattsun got an earful on Koushi's next break. 

~~

Daichi certainly doesn't go back to see the apparently single barista. Nope, not because the barista left a cute note, "You should come back because I like you a latte!" in swirly handwriting, not because of the barista's cute laughter, as pure as the sound of wind chimes in the breeze.

It was just because the coffee was great and the sesame bagel toasted to perfection. Not to mention the tube of the superior cream cheese brand. 

Nothing to do with a certain silver-haired barista with the cute mole by his eye.

Nothing at all.

After dealing with more holiday shenanigans from his coworkers, Bokuto and Kuroo- "No, Bokuto. There doesn't need to be mistletoe everywhere, especially in the back entrance, don't you remember that's where we take in just arrested people- Kuroo, shut up, you're not helping, where is Iwaizumi when you need him-" Daichi is in great need of coffee.

Popping on his flannel jacket, not his uniform one as it's his lunch break, he decides to visit the cafe. Last time he was there he saw some sandwiches, hopefully they're good. Even if they aren't, Daichi knows he'll keep visiting for the barista. Uh, the coffee. Yeah.

Secretly hoping Suga is on shift during his lunch break, Daichi is about to enter the cafe as he passes a couple. The blond is talking animatedly, gesturing wildly with the hand not holding his partner's, (Daichi made sure to take a good step to the side so he wouldn't get whacked) while the shorter person (who reminds him of a more serious Suga with black tips) offers a tiny but gentle smile. "Watch where you're going, Atsumu-kun," he reminds the blond.

The other man, apparently Atsumu, practically squawks. "Oh sorry, dude!"

Daichi waves a hand over his shoulder to show it's okay as he enters the cafe. To his relief, Suga stands behind the metal counter as he wipes the surface down, swaying to the cheerful Christmas music flowing out of the overheard speakers.

"Daichi-san!" Suga greets, standing up. He props his free hand on the hip not leaning against the counter. "Back for more?"

"Of you? Yeah." Daichi is grateful the cafe door opened once more, the bell clanging noisily against the glass door and covering up his reply.

"Suga-chan!" A handsome man sing-songs. Dressed in a fancy overcoat not long enough to cover the athletic leggings over his legs, he flounces over to the register. An irk mark pops up beside Daichi's head. For some reason, that man irritates him. He's irritated even more when he realizes that this man is the new setter for the Japanese Olympic team. What was his name again...?

"You're already done with practice, Oikawa?" Suga asks as Daichi politely side-steps him. "Excuse me," he interrupts. "I was about to order." He doesn't care how famous someone is, no one should cut the line.

"Just because you're off work doesn't mean I am," he chuckles as the other man pouts. "Suga-chan, don't be mean."

"I'm not mean, just honest," Suga replies, reaching up to adjust his pair of antlers. "Daichi-san, is it the usual?"

Usual? It's only his second visit, but Daichi likes the ring of 'his usual.' "Coffee-wise, yeah. I would like the pesto cheese sandwich instead of the sesame bagel, though."

"Coming right up!" After Daichi pays and puts extra yen in the tip jar (he would tip regardless but the sweet smile Suga gave him was a bonus), Suga opens the sandwich display case and uses tongs to remove the sandwich.

The man beside him seems to remember he's not alone on the customer side of the counter. "Who are you?" he asks. Before Daichi opens his mouth, the man snaps his fingers. "Oh! You're the guy that Makki and Mattsun told me about!"

"Oikawa!" Suga snaps and if Daichi isn't mistaken, he's blushing. Is he blushing? Fuck, that's adorable.

"What?" Oikawa says. "I'm making conversation." He offers a hand to Daichi with a sparkling smile. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. You've probably heard of me-"

"You're the new setter for the Olympic team," Daichi interrupts. "You also worked at the cafe across from the university a few blocks down," Daichi interrupts. He remembers seeing a flock of women and men at the hipster-esque cafe that he visited a few times during his college years. "Brewer's Choice," it was popular even before Oikawa joined the staff. 

Oikawa is taken aback. "You remember me from that?" he questions in wonder. "Not just the Volleyball Monthly magazine and the Olympic team?"

Daichi shrugs. "I have a good memory. Need to as a cop. It was also across the street from the college I attended. Now I stop here because it's closer to work and my apartment."

During the conversation, Suga had been working on Daichi's order. "What's your work?" Suga asks, turning back to the two after setting the sandwich in the toaster.

"I'm a police officer," he answers, unzipping his jacket and showing his badge.

"Ooh cop-chan," Oikawa says, winking at Suga.

Daichi looks back and forth between the two slowly. "What?"

"Ignore Oikawa," Suga says without skipping a beat. "He's usually like this."

"Rude!" the setter whines.

Suga only smiles as he pours Daichi's coffee. "Oikawa is like a hyper-active puppy, he's not intimidating off court."

"Noted," Daichi responds.

Oikawa is too busy studying Daichi to be offended. "You said you lived nearby, right?" he checks.

"Yeah, the police station is only a few blocks away and my apartment is across from it."

"Then that means you can walk him home today," Oikawa brightly exclaims.

Suga nearly drops the hot bagel. "Oikawa! You can't just impose on someone like that!"

"I'd be happy to," Daichi softly says. "If you'd like company."

"Ha!" Oikawa says.

Suga shoots Oikawa a withering look. "I don't want you to feel required due to my rude friend," he says, still glaring at the professional setter.

"I'm not," Daichi says. "I'll stop by after my shift. When are you done?"

"Four," Suga says, pointedly ignoring the smug look Oikawa is giving him.

"I get off at three-thirty," Daichi says. "...Maybe we can go do something after work?"

Suga smiles the most glorious and angelic smile to grace the earth. "I'd love that."

The rest of the work day flies by and by the time three-thirty rolls by, Daichi leaps out of his desk. He hurries home to change out of his uniform, not wanting to show up with his badge on the date-

Is it a date? Daichi hopes it's a date. He also doesn't like getting his hopes up.

But he guesses he'll find out soon.

~~

Koushi wipes his hands. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone," he calls to Makki and Mattsun.

"As long as you have fun on your daaaaate," Makki coos while Mattsun wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"You two and Oikawa are never a good mix," Koushi declares. "Honestly, you all make such a mess."

"But it's a good kind of mess," Mattsun points out. "Hey, we may have gotten you a boyfriend and a good dicking."

"Who says 'dicking?'" Koushi questions, taking his winter apparel off the hook by the kitchen door and replacing it with his apron. "And it's not a date!"

Makki pushes Koushi from behind the counter. "Stop focusing on pointless stuff and think about how nice that guy will be in bed," he encourages, over-dramatically winking.

"It's the first date!" Koushi argues, smoothing his shirt. Should he tuck it in? No, he'll leave it like this.

He internally reminds himself, It's just a date!

"Really?" Mattsun says, crossing his arms. "I thought it wasn't a date."

It's just a maybe date!

Koushi sighs. "I never win."

"Except when you land a-" Mattsun silences his next words when the familiar bell ring chimes. Koushi almost gets whiplash in his haste to check the door. Heart beating faster, he manages a smooth smile that is the opposite of his excited emotional state. "Hey!" he greets, meeting Daichi halfway.

"Hi Suga-san," Daichi nervously says. He's out of his uniform and into the classic red flannel jacket and dark wash jeans. A sweater peeks from underneath his jacket collar. "I'm not late, am I?"

"You can drop the -san," Koushi insists, waving a hand. "I don't care too much about honorifics to be honest."

"Neither do I," Daichi replies. "You can drop -san for me too."

Koushi smiles. "Ready to go?" he asks.

Daichi points above Koushi's head. "I'm not complaining, but are you wearing those on the date?" he teases.

Koushi glances up and sees he's still wearing the reindeer antlers. He laughs to himself and plucks them off his head, tossing them to Makki. "Put them by the rest," he requests and Makki sends a thumbs up.

It's not until they're out of the cafe that Koushi realizes Daichi called their hanging out a date.

He grins. It's already off to a great start.

~~

A few days later, Daichi sits beside the counter at a table. Nervously tapping his foot, he tries to push unwelcoming thoughts out of his head, but one keeps returning. What if this wasn't a good idea?

He doesn't have time for that anymore.

Suga pushes open the door, immediately removing his scarf and pom-pom knit hat. Upon spotting a nervous Daichi fidget, he blinks. "Da-kun, hey!" Daichi tries not to flush at the nickname, originating from the end of their date less than a week ago.

He wanders over to his table and pulls out the chair opposite Daichi. "Too bad I missed you," he says, nodding towards the coffee cup in Daichi's hands. "I have a few minutes before my shift begins, though!"

Daichi swallows. "I know. I asked Mattsun-san for your schedule." He cringes. "That sounded so creepy, I'm sorry. I just meant I asked when your shift would begin so I could schedule my break around it- I think I made it worse-"

Suga laughs, a gorgeous twinkling sound. "Don't worry about it," he assures, resting his hands on top of Daichi's.

Daichi swallows again, trying to calm his nerves. "I actually got the drink for you," he shyly says, pushing the drink towards Suga. "It's hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup. This time Makki relayed the information," he adds with a soft chuckle.

"That's so sweet of you," Suga grins. "Thank you, Dai-kun." He picks it up and closes his eyes, taking in the sweet smell. When he opens his eyes again, he freezes. "What's this?" he asks, bending down to examine the cup closer.

Daichi stills his fidgeting hands. "It says-"

_I'm soy into you._

"I know what it says," Suga interrupts, flashing a mischievous smile to Daichi. "It's funny because I hate soy milk."

Daichi bursts out in laughter. "Is that a yes?"

Suga sips the hot chocolate and licks his lips to rid any lingering whipped cream. "Check back at the end of my shift, just to be sure," he teases, winking.

"I will," Daichi promises.

He checks back at the end and needless to say, is quite pleased with the end result.


End file.
